date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mio Takamiya
is a mysterious person connected to both Shido and Mana's past. She is also known as the , due to her existence being the source for the appearance of other Spirits. Summary The First Spirit was the first Spirit to ever make an appearance on Earth. 30 years before the beginning of the events in Date A Live, she was summoned into the world by Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers and Elliot Baldwin Woodman through unknown means. However, her summoning also caused the first spacequake in history at some point off the frontier between China and Mongolia, killing over 150 million people and starting a chain of similar disasters around the world that would last approximately six months. For much of the series, Kurumi Tokisaki has been chasing after Nia Honjou because of the information she has about the First Spirit. When the two finally crossed paths during Nia Creation, Kurumi requested information about when the First Spirit appeared, why she appeared, and her power, which Nia gave using her Angel, . Personality When she was first appeared in this world, Mio had the mentality of an infant. However, through various exposure to different forms of media, she quickly gains self-awareness and intellect at an astonishing rate. Her relationship with Shido also gave her key insight on the concept of love. However, after Shido was shot by Westcott, Mio's personality changes into becoming extremely goal driven and to some extent ruthless, being willing to sacrifice countless humans to purify the Sephira Crystals if it meant achieving her wish to impart her powers onto Shido. However, her morality hasn't completely faded away. She willingly saved Kurumi despite being a complete stranger at the time and offered a sincere apology to Kurumi after revealing the truth about Spirits to her. Additionally, by the time she partnered up with Kurumi to hunt Spirits, Mio's demeanor was described as very melancholic, always having a wistful expression on her face. Appearance As Mana's memories were starting to flash to her like a camera shutter, she briefly managed to catch a glimpse of Mio's appearance, describing her as a girl with long hair. History Background The First Spirit was born when Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Elliot Baldwin Woodman and Ellen Mira Mathers used the to gather all of the world's mana in a single location. However, her birth also caused the first spacequake to happen, which destroyed a huge part of Eurasia. After her birth, the First Spirit continuously fluctuated between reality and another dimension that was created as a result of her birth. Because of this, smaller spacequakes would happen every time she appeared in the world, which would ravage the world a few months after her birth. However, one day after causing a spacequake, she was approached by a boy named Shido Takamiya, who gave the naked girl his jacket and decided to bring her home with him. Upon arriving in his room, however, Shido's sister, Mana, entered and immediately demanded an explanation as to why her brother was with a half-naked girl. Shido tried to explain the situation, but just then the First Spirit sneezed. Mana was about to leave for her room to get her some clothes, only for her to use her powers to make her own clothes by copying Mana's school uniform. While living with Shido and Mana, the First Spirit quickly started to gain knowledge of the real world by reading books, following the radio and watching tv and cassettes. As a result, her vocabulary quickly rose from the level of a baby to being able to perfectly speak Japanese. Shido decided to give her the name Mio Takamiya, after the day he met her; the 30th. Upon receiving this name, Mio was so overjoyed that she cried. One time, Shido took Mio around town and told her about everything that caught her attention. They went to an arcade where Shido won Mio a bear plushy in a crane game. This is where Shido told her about the feeling of 'like', causing Mio to boldly state that she liked him. At some point, however, DEM discovered Mio's location, forcing her to go on the run with Shido. While running, Woodman appeared before them and blocked their path. However, he allowed them to pass after asking Mio if she is happy being with Shido and she told him that she is. Despite this, however, they were soon confronted by Westcott, who revealed that he had abducted Mana but was willing to trade her for Mio. Shido tried to run with Mio, but was shot in the chest by Westcott using a gun. This, however, caused Mio's powers to manifest in an act of rage, allowing her to escape with Shido. After successfully getting away, she used her powers to heal Shido's wounds. However, no matter what she did, he wouldn't regain consciousness. This caused Mio to cry, finally realizing how much Shido meant to her. After thinking for a long time, Mio finally managed to come up with a plan to save Shido. She then kissed Shido, causing him to turn into light and be absorbed into her. Her plan was to recreate Shido by nurturing him in her womb before giving birth to him. Her plan was to entrust him with her power so that he could become her eternal lover. Since the body of a normal human is frail to accept all her power at once, Mio only gave Shido the power to take in the Spirit's power. Then, she divided her power, planting them like seeds into young girls in order for Shido to gradually take their powers one by one. However, humans were not compatible with the Qlipha Crystals she created, causing them to turn into monsters and go berserk. Therefore, Mio decided to reverse their properties, turning them into Sephira Crystals to make them more compatible. To do so, Mio continuously had the Qlipha Crystals bond with humans, turn them into monsters and finally kill them in order to slowly purify them. Around this time, Mio successfully gave birth to Shido, and left him to be adopted by the Itsuka family. At some point, one of the monsters she created attacked a young Kurumi Tokisaki, though she managed to save her. Mio passed herself off as an "ally of justice" and explained that the monster just now was a Spirit, but left out their origins. She then offered her a power like hers to help fight them. Kurumi accepted and she gave her the purified Sephira Crystal containing Zafkiel. Afterwards, Mio and Kurumi became partners and started hunting down Spirits, though the latter remained ignorant to their origins. One day, however, after killing a Spirit, Kurumi took her leave and left Mio with the usual task of cleaning up the body. However, Kurumi returned moments later to invite Mio over to her friend Sawa's place. This caused Mio to be caught in the act of removing the Qlipha Crystal from the body of the Spirit, who was revealed to be none other than Sawa. This revelation caused Kurumi to start transforming into her Inverse Form. However, much to Mio's surprise, Kurumi stopped her transformation by using her fourth bullet to reverse time and return to a moment before she started feeling overwhelmed by despair. Mio then told Kurumi about her identity as the First Spirit and her plan to purify the Qlipha Crystals into Sephira Crystals by using humans as sacrifices. However, Mio hesitated when asked about her motives. She apologizes and states that she had no ill will towards Kurumi, but she cannot stop until she had entrusted her power to those chosen among humanity. Afterwards, she thanks Kurumi for all of the work she has done so far and tells her to get some rest before causing Kurumi to blackout, erasing all of Kurumi's memories except for the knowledge of how to use her Angel. Powers & Abilities Angels: Ain, Ain Soph & Ain Soph Aur Weapons: Flower, Tree, ??? Astral Dress: TBA When Nia Honjou told Kurumi Tokisaki about the First Spirit's powers, even she had to admit that she alone will never be able to kill her. She has shown to have the ability to turn a people into pure light and absorb them into herself by kissing them. She can then place the people she has absorbed into her womb, even if that person is recently deceased. Afterwards she can give birth, effectively reviving the deceased person as a newborn infant. It was through this process that she was able to give Shido his ability to seal a Spirit's power. She can also heal injuries as well as grant powers to others and was even able to divide her own power between ten Qlipha Crystals, which she later purified into Sephira Crystals, and bestow them onto others. She has also displayed the Spirits' common ability transform her clothes and create an Astral Dress. Aside from all of her abilities as a Spirit, Mio has also displayed an otherworldly level of intelligence. While her vocabulary was initially at the level of a infant, she was able to learn how to fluently speak Japanese in a unbelievably short amount of time through exposure to various forms of media. 'Sephira Crystals' Mio, as the origin of the Sephira Crystals, has shown to be handing out at least two Sephira Crystals over the timeline of the series. She claims that she cannot stop until her power is evenly distributed among those she has chosen among humanity in order to purify and refine the Sephira Crystals. *Camael - Sawa Yamauchi *Zafkiel - Kurumi Tokisaki Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 18 ***Volume 16-17 (Flashback) **''Mentioned:'' *** Volume 4, 7, 12-16 Quotes *(To Shido Itsuka) “----Mio. That's… my name....Un. I’m happy, very happy...I love you. Let's always be together.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 1 * (To Kurumi Tokisaki) “——Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kurumi. I am Takamiya Mio, also known as…… an ally of Justice.” Light Novel Volume 16, Prologue * (To herself) "——I'll never let you go. I'll absolutely won't make a mistake anymore. So......please wait——Shin." Light Novel Volume 17, Chapter 5 Trivia *So far, the strongest spacequake was summoned by the First Spirit. No spacequake ever since has come close to causing the same destruction. *The Japanese character for zero (零) can be derived from Mio's given name (澪). *Whenever Mio's name is mentioned by Shido or Mana, her name is written in katakana (ミオ) instead of kanji (澪). *The name Mio was given to her by Shido, who named her after the 30th, the day where they first met. The katakana mi (ミ) is a phonetic stand in for three and the katakana o (オ) symbolizes ∅, which can mean either empty set or zero. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female